Grudge
by T1gerCat
Summary: When a marriage falls apart, what is a not exactly heartbroken husband to do?


Grudge

A/N: Let me preface this by saying it's based on a Greek song. In Greek, it's a satiric and ironic song about an unhappy marriage. It's also a funny song. Now, after a round of joking with **DeathDaisy** , I decided to turn it into a song. This is the result!

PS. I"m well aware the lyrics make pretty much 0 sense in English. I just said they were translated, what did you expect, lol?

* * *

Ήταν ο έρωτας μου ο μεγάλος  
ο ένας και μοναδικός  
και ύστερα από κάποια χρόνια  
o δαίμονας μου ο κακός

Μα ο Θεός είναι μεγάλος  
κι έτσι την πήρε κάποιος άλλος  
Φεύγω, μου λέει, γιατί τον έχω ερωτευτεί

Και πριν προλάβω ν' ανασάνω  
πέσανε μ' ένα αεροπλάνο  
Σώθηκε ο άλλος, όμως κάηκε αυτή

Την είχα άχτι, την είχα άχτι,  
τώρα την έχω μόνο σε στάχτη,  
μέσα στο τσίγκινο κουτί,  
που έβαζε τα μπικουτί.

She was my one great love  
"The One" for me  
and only a few years later  
she just wasn't. 

But God had great plans  
and she met someone else  
and she chose to leave with him  
Because she "fell in love" 

But before I could breathe again  
they were in a plane crash.  
Poor bastard lived... she didn't.

I couldn't stand her  
but she's in ashes  
in the same tin box  
she kept her hair straightener.

* * *

Matt was strumming his guitar under Stefan's watchful eye. An unlikely friendship forged in the wake of a broken heart and broken bank account. Stefan's broken heart, Matt's broken bank account.

Matt Donovan had met Elena Gilbert at the tender age of minus 6. Their moms were best friends since childhood and had attended the same prenatal-yoga class at the tail end of their first trimester. Considering he and Elena shared a crib while their moms shared a bottle of wine, them sharing a bed when they grew up was a natural conclusion.

And yet...

The ink hadn't dried on their marriage license before they grew discontent with each other. Elena got upset with him, with their small town life, with all the plans they had made in the past. Matt got upset with ... how nothing was what it was supposed to be. What was meant to be... wasn't.

Their lives drifted apart.

Elena had turned her life around and focused on getting out of Mystic Falls, of meeting one man after another, of wanting the great big house and yard and fat bank accounts, while Matt began spending all his time at the police station where he worked. Becoming a cop wasn't his lifelong dream, not before his first shift, but he had wanted to support her while flitted from dream to dream until she found what stuck.

He wasn't entirely surprised when that something was the new guy in town. In fact what he had felt when he caught the two in his bed, was ... relief. He could be free of her and breathe again.

It's no wonder he was relieved when his wife decided to run off with her new man. He always thought he'd be lost if he and Elena ever broke up but now that it happened... he called his best friend and they went out for beers at the Grill.

Life became better, the birds were chirping again, his old friends welcomed him back, he even considered getting back to the dating pool himself, well after the courts dissolved his marriage first.

There he was, at the Grill, playing a round of pool with Tyler when the flat screen TV above the bar showed footage of a plain crush, the minute after his cell phone rang.

The church viewing of the cremation process was a somber affair with hardly a wet eye in sight. All their old classmates and sometimes friends attended as well as each and every lover Elena had. Matt had to keep a smile off his face at the New Guy that was a bit battered from the plane crush but not much.

After the event was over, Matt had walked to New Guy and offered his hand.

"Matt, the husband"

If New Guy was surprised, he hid it well.

"Stefan, the lover"

They shook hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss"  
"You too"  
"I really -"  
"So did I. Once upon a time"

Matt had invited him out for a drink later that week, Stefan accepted and, strangely, they'd become slowly friends with Stefan showing up to help out Matt when he was packing Elena's things, what little she had left behind, and then moving out of the grand house he had bought for her and into a one bedroom apartment that he could afford.

On the coffee table of his new place he placed the urn. Filled with fresh flowers. Elena was now residing in the cardboard box her hair straightener used to live. She loved that thing and had taken it with her.

What better place for her to be now?

* * *

Matt was jostled from his thoughts as Stefan brought him another beer, catching the tail end of his first try at songwriting.

"Please don't quit your day job, man. You'll starve."

He winced but Matt only laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't. But today marks a year from her death and since writing songs about vampire wife-stealers sounds too much like a dropped teen TV show plot, I had to find some way to remember her."

Stefan held his tongue, opting to smirk and roll his eyes. They had loved the same woman once and he knew that despite how things ended, they both still would have feelings for her still.

He raised his beer and they clinked bottles.

"To Elena"

"May she rot in hell"

…. Or not.

THE END


End file.
